


Hogtying Is My Specialty

by ShitsujiHaji (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Sebastian, Bottom Sebastian Michaelis, Btw this extremely short, Dirty Talk, Drabble, I guess he's a sub, M/M, Sub Sebastian Michaelis, Top Vincent Phantomhive, it's a bit of a drabble tbh, it's hogtying btw, top vincent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ShitsujiHaji
Summary: “Hogtying is my specialty.”He pushed in deeper, relishing the sound of strained breath below him.“But I’m sure you’ve already realized that.”





	Hogtying Is My Specialty

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, my first Kuro fic! It's unsurprisingly smut LOL  
> You can check out the art I drew as a part of this on my tumblr here - https://shitsujihaji.tumblr.com/post/179297010937/hogtying-is-my-specialty-been-feeling  
> Enjoy ;)

“Hogtying is my specialty.”

He pushed in deeper, relishing the sound of strained breath below him.

“But I’m sure you’ve already realized that.”

Vincent pulled out  _ oh so _ slow, before pushing deeper once more.

Sebastian’s neck was twisted perhaps a bit too awkwardly for a human to look back at Vincent. Through most of his face was covered by his hair-more ink-like than usual-Vincent could clearly see the bright, glowing red eyes staring unblinkingly back at him.

The demon’s face twitched just as Vincent’s cock did.

The earl smirk deepened and he readjusted his hold on the demon’s hips, not minding the black tendrils on his arms tightening. Sebastian’s skin and shadow-y limbs were both hot to the touch, through they both had a sharp spark of chill on the surface. The tendrils were wrapped all around him. They slid across his chest and stomach, spreading on the white sheets and clutching desperately at him where his hands could not, tied as they were.

The tendrils around his cock, inside of Sebastian, tightened deliciously.

Vincent huffed out a breath. “Mm...You’re so good to me, darling.”

The demon’s hips jerked in his hold. Sebastian’s pitch black hands and feet strained against the bounds, but did not break it.

They were both well aware the demon could break out if he wanted. It just showed how much power Vincent held over him in this moment.

The demon chuckled, breathless but unmistakable. “Don’t get arrogant.”

Vincent paused his slow movements. The demon made a sound of displeasure, hips twitching but not moving.

“Oh?” Vincent leaned over to whisper into the demon’s ear. “Arrogant, am I? Yet do I not have you like  _ this _ ?” He circled his hips to punctuate his point, smirking at the  _ whine _ .

“O-only because I let you-!” The demon grunted when Vincent grasped the back of his head, his long fingers sinking slightly in the black hair like ink.

“Maybe I should have you gagged, darling,” Vincent whispered into his ear, lips caressing the shell. “You would look absolutely delicious with something filling that pretty mouth.”

Sebastian moaned, pressing his hips back into Vincent’s.

“Oh, but what to use?” Vincent pretended to think about it, slowly moving his hips again. “More rope? A ball gag? Another cock, perhaps?”

The demon’s ass and tendrils tightened with a long, low whine.

“Another cock, then? But who’s?” Vincent pulled Sebastian’s hip to fully impale himself sharply, rewarding the tightness. “One of the servants’? Or D’s cock, maybe? I’ve noticed you have a thing for stronger men.”

“Ooooh,  _ yesss please _ !”

Vincent picked up his pace, cock ramming into the demon’s prostate with every sharp thrust. “You would like that, wouldn’t you? D making you choke on his fat cock as I took you?” The very image almost made him come right then and there. “Filled you from both holes?”

Oh, what a picture Sebastian would be. Vincent has had his cock down the demon's throat, knows the pleasure of it and the sounds the beast would make around his cock. Diedrich's expression would be define, him and his pretty demon taking both of them.

“Aaah! Oh, Vincent…!”

Vincent felt the demon convulse around him, tightening til almost painful. The heat within him and his dark limbs seemed to grow, before the demon went lax in his arms.

Vincent let go of Sebastian's head to grasp at his hips again, using the leverage. Sebastian laid his head on the bed, staring blankly in bliss.

Vincent chased his own orgasm with deep, fast thrusts, ignoring Sebastian's whines as his prostate was over-stimulated. He came inside him with a deep groan.

He panted along with the demon, the only noises left in the room. Vincent caressed his waist, staring at Sebastian's heaving form posessively.

It was shame, really, that Vincent would only let himself have the demon.


End file.
